


Into the Night

by asherranceoftheheart



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 12:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17683223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asherranceoftheheart/pseuds/asherranceoftheheart
Summary: A soft sniffle and whimper broke him out of his sleepy haze and he realized that the one trying to get his attention was far more important than sleep right now.In which Vanitas is only soft for two people in the entire universe and wherein he'd rather stab himself in the chest than see or hear Sora, his adoptive little brother and new Light, cry.





	Into the Night

There was something nudging his arm.

Vanitas groaned as he grumpily swiped at the thing that was trying to bring him out of his slumber even if his mind was already starting to wake up. Technically, he as a being made out of darkness did not need sleep (or did he? Perhaps he just needed less sleep compared to his ‘counterpart’) but ever since he found a safe place he could call his own with a soft bed compared to the rocky ground of the Keyblade Graveyard, he’s decidedly a sleep hog.

There was a soft sniffle and a whimper that pierced the silence of the room.

Closed lids snapped open to reveal suddenly alert golden eyes as he immediately rolled over to see a pair of bright blue eyes, that reminded him so much of the clear blue skies, glimmering with unshed tears. Dried tear stains on those chubby cheeks showed that the child in front of him probably woke up crying from his nightmare or from whatever distressed him (so help him Kingdom Hearts if some monster tried to attack  _ his _ Sky in their safe place).

Sora’s lower lip wobbled and then he threw himself into Vanitas’s open arms. The older boy wrapped his limbs around the child protectively and possessively. His eyes glowed in the dark while he glared at a corner of the room while trying to stomp down the urge to hunt whatever made his little Sky cry.

He ran his nimble fingers through Sora’s fluffy hair in an attempt to comfort the whimpering boy. Thankfully, his soft gesture worked. The sniffles died down and Sora slightly relaxed his tight grip on his shirt. Vanitas softly hummed the song that he heard Sora’s mother would often sing to him and Sora when any of them were distressed.

He laid back down on the bed with Sora on the top of his chest. An arm was still tightly wrapped around Sora’s tiny body in an attempt to protect him from whatever had him crying. Sora had placed his ear over Vanitas’s chest, listening to the slow heartbeat in there.

“You wanna talk about your dream?” asked Vanitas softly, as he tugged a blanket over the two of them.

There was a pause and then Sora shook his head, just attempting to cuddle impossibly closer to him.

“Okay, okay,” Vanitas conceded. He knew just how stubborn Sora could be when he wants to be.

He stared up at the ceiling, basking in the warmth that Sora and his heart was exuding while Sora’s heart seemed to be curling even closer to his fragmented heart of darkness as if it was reassuring itself and its owner that he’s safe. His grip around his precious cargo tightened when Sora’s light seemed to fill and even try to heal the broken and missing parts of his heart. He thinks he finally knows what’s bothering his Sky.

“Stop that, you little brat,” Vanitas half-heartedly scolded Sora and gave him a playful painless bop on his head. “You’re going to strain your heart at this point with trying to heal mine and your freeloader’s heart.”

But Sora’s light remained stubbornly attached to his and even attempted to meld with his darkness in spite.

He mentally sighed and ignored the swell of fondness growing for the small being in his arms. Far be it for him to deny help from an incredibly stubborn pure source of light. He allowed his darkness to grow and cover both his and Sora’s heart possessively. He was a greedy bitch by nature and not even Sora’s heart could change that.

Since Sora was extremely determined to connect their hearts and become his new light then… Why should he deny something that he had been yearning for from the very beginning?

“Okay,” whispered Vanitas and buried his face into Sora’s fluffy mane of a hair. “You’re definitely my Sky and Light now. No takebacks allowed, you little monster.”

He could feel the smug satisfaction practically oozing out of the little menace as the demon smiled against him and rubbed his cheek (right on top of his heartbeat).

Carefully, Vanitas formed a small but growing bond between their hearts. Sora’s light… It immediately surged in between the missing pieces and connected the cracks once it noticed that his presence is now fully accepted.

Vanitas closed his eyes and allowed a small fond smile to curl up the corners of his lips. It still felt odd, being able to smile this sincerely but it was growing more and more familiar with each day that passes in this peaceful world.

“I’ll protect you, little brother.” Vanitas vowed into the darkness of the room. “I’ll protect you and Mom from Him. I won’t let Him take you two away from me.”

With those words, the Master of the Unversed allowed himself to fall asleep, feeling the most complete and free he had ever felt since he was ripped into two.

The Empty had found his Sky and finally…  _ Finally _ , he was lonely no more.

**Author's Note:**

> I live for Sora and Vanitas interaction. Let *clap* Vanitas *clap* be *clap* soft *clap*!!


End file.
